Total drama spy foundation
by LOL61
Summary: Courtney is a spy from the team "Origins" what happens when another spy from a different team called the "New Eras" catches the brunette's heart. Will a love triangle emerge? And will Courtney be able figure out her feeling before it's too late? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, For the people reading Oh brother dont worry, I'm not abandoning it I just have some writers block. And this idea came up for this story and I could'nt help but write it, Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**Courtneys POV:**

I ran down the dark hallway of the meuseum. It was quiet and all you can hear are my footsteps echoing in the empty building.

"Ravenwolf! are you still their." A female, raspy voice chimed through my ears.

"Yes, Midnight blue. I'm still hear." I reassured her through the clear earpiece. I made my way down the hallway. There were four doors leading to different rooms. Of course each door had a set of lasers and bars.

"Okay midnight blue. Ya think you can hack into that?" I said uncertain. After a while of silence she responded.

"Sorry only the bars your on your own with the lasers." her voice was filled with uncertainty. I looked at the lasers. When I came up to the door, I used the card to unlock it. Dont ask where I got the card from. The door clicked open and right there was my target. A black diamond. In the database it says its a very rare diamond, And one that size made it worth millions. I smiled and took a few steps back. The only way through this is if I jump through it. but of course it was near to impossible. I started to rethink this and go straight to the eletric box.

"RavenWolf? What are you doing?" The girl on the other side asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I can turn off the lasers." I said opening up the eletrical box. I examined the wires carefully and when I was just about to cut loose a wire my thoughts were inturrupted by the raspy voice.

"RavenWolf! Dont you dare! Follow the plan!" She said with venom and tiredness laced around her words.

"The Plan wont work!" I snapped back. Instead of the female voice it was replaced with a male one.

"Ravenwolf! listen to the orders I gave you!" I rolled my eyes knowing who it was.

"Listen here GrimSkull. Your plan wont work!" I litteraly can hear his eyes roll and the annoying smirk on his face.

"NO you listen here! We've-" Before he could finsh his sentence I chucked the ear piece across the room and looked at the electrical box. I cut the wire and all the lasers went out. I smiled and walked through the door, Not know I helped another spy on a different team.

**Mal's POV:**

I looked through the hallway. It was clear but I know it was'nt. I hooked up my laptop the security system. In a matter of seconds red lasers shot from all sides of the walls. Just when I was about to rewire them. they vanished. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and started too hack all the security cams. A smile formed on face to see an Origion Agent cutting one of the security wires. But not just any agent, Courtney Rimes. I packed my stuff up and walked down the hall.

"King of spades! do you read me!" my partner Brick said through the earpiece.

"Read you loud and clear, Almost at target." I walked throught the door only to see, Agent RavenWolf already grabbing the diamond out of the case.

"Now where do you think your going?" I said.

**Courtney's POV:**

I jumped and turned around at the sorce of the voice. I glared at the agent.

"King of spades!" I said with venom. King of spades, Mal Berkons. AKA One of my worst enimies. Lets just say we ran into eachother quite a few times.

"Oh please, Call me Mal." He said acting like a gentlemen. I grimaced. Everyone knows hes everything but a gentlemen. To me he's a coldbloded killer.

"Why are you here?" I said, He came closer to me. I stepped back only to have my back pinned against the Diamonds case.

"Same as you Dollface. I'm here to claim somthing you have."

"Not over my dead body!" I said. Without warning our faces were inches away from eachother's. I looked at him in the eyes and our gaze held for a long time.

"Now, Dollface if want a photo I can give you one." he broke the silence and smirked. My face glowed bright red.

"No thank you, I cant physically harm a picture." He gave me a confused look and I kneed him where the sun dont shine. He doubled over, I crouched down so both our faces were at level.

"Dont worry, I'll make sure to send a picture to you, Dollface." I mocked him then ran off.

**Mal's POV:**

I may have been in pain, But all I could think about was, Man...What a women.

"King of spades? King of spades!? are you there?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm here. The diamond was already taken. And I bet you alreay know who."

"Origions." He hissed silently to himself.

"Yep. I wish I was here sooner." I regaind my streangth and walked out the door. I was'nt gonna chase Courtney. She already fled. And If you knew her, She takes the hardest route there is. I dont think it's worth it.

**Courtney's POV:**

When I walked in our secret base I looked at Leshawna. She nodded her head in pity and looked at me.

"He can't be that mad?"

"Your lucky your engaged to him, If you were'nt he'd be giving more than a hard time." I groaned at her response.

"Please dont remind me." It's true I'm engaged to my boss.

"Honey, I dont see why your upset about it? He's handsome, Rich, Somwhat smart, And he loves you." I rolled my eyes at that last remark. Please,Thats why I saw him kiss Lindsey by the pool. And Heather in the bathroom, And even Gwen when she and Trent had their first fight. I walked in his office and opened the door.

"Courtney." He breathed out.

"Duncan." I breathed out as well. He turned around looked at me. he sighed and rested his head in his hands. I walked up and layed the Diamond on his desk.

"please, Sit down." He gestured to the seat in front of him, I took a seat and looked at him. "Please tell me, Why you decided to go against the plan." He said stressfully.

"The plan was a dud, It would'nt have worked."

"And what happened if you failed to disarm them and ended up triggering an alarm." His voice boomed.

"That Did'nt happen!" I yelled back at him.

"And what if it did!" He roared back.

"Then I would've of grab the diamond and ran! I sorta was trained to do that!" I yelled twice as loud.

"AND WHAT IF YOU GOT CAUGHT, AFTER THAT WE CANT DO ANYTHING." He yelled. Rage filled my veins and I just wanted to pop off his head.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE!" I screamed at him, He fell silent and I walked away, Before I could open the door and walk out he said one last thing.

"Because, soon your gonna be my wife Courtney Rimes." my gripped on the handle tightened.

"Thats my problem." I said before I walked out. When I got out I saw all the agents look at me wide eyed and stares filled with concern.

"Get back to your stations...NOW!" I comanded. They all scurried to their stations and I went to my room.

**Duncan's POV:**

When she walked out I looked at what was in my hands. The earpeice from the mission. I went on my computer and listened to the recorded mission.I skipped to when Courtney threw the earpiece. I heard her voice faintly along with another one. Mal.

"Now, Dollface if you want a photo I can give you one." "Dont worry, I'll make sure to send a picture to you, Dollface."

I grew a bit jealous while hearing them. I started to listen to more of Courtney's missions and relized that everyone of them, She always ran into Mal.

"A-Are you flirting with Me!" "Oh please, You like it."

"You! Did'nt I tell you to leave me alone!" "Sorry Dollface, just cant control myself." Is he the reason why my relationship with Courtney is in jeapordy? I shake that thought out of my head, No like I was going to loose my fiance to some New Era Agent.

**Mal's POV:**

I leaned against frame of the blacony window and looked at the sleeping girl. I know I should be on a mission, But I could'nt help but to see if she was safe. I gave a small smile and walked out side. I closed the window behind me and ran off in the night.

**okay, tell me how that was! I thought it was great. Post in the comments if you want to see anything go on in this fic.  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, And heres my update! thank you all for reviewing and I cant wait to hear what you have to say in this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total drama!**  
_

**Mal's POV:**

I walked through the door of The New Era hidout. I took a deep breath before walking through the door of my boss's office.

"Mal." He sighed. He turned around and forced a smile. "Step son." I rolled my eyes. Yep, It's true. My boss is my Step dad. He married my mom about two years ago, She died in a fire a year later. I hate him, I hate calling him dad, So I call him by his normal name.

"Chris." I trailed off waiting for him to respond.

"Take a seat," He gestured to the seat across from him and I sat down. After a ew moments of silence he began to talk.

"Why do you keep letting this happen? This is the third time this week an Origion agent beat us to the target!" he yelled.

"I was caught off guard! If it was'nt for RavenW-" I was inturrupted by Chris.

"RavenWolf? As in the same agent that destroyed most of our plans?" He said looking at me.

"Uhhh, Well-"

"She's a major threat. She's also one of the most trusted and loyal agents in the agency am I correct?" He assumed. My heart rate quickened, What did I just do!

"Uhhhh, Yes." I hestaintly responded.

"Hmmm, Well you know what they say, take down their strongest player and you've already won the game. Am I right?" He said. My eyes visibly grew bigger and my heart beated faster.

"Well, I have a new mission for you son. Of course you will have to go back to being your old self." My old self! I cant, I was a cold blooded killer! His next words shot me like a bullet.

"I want you to kill Courtney Rimes."

**Courtney's POV:**

I woke up this morning and got I walked out of my room I headed straight to the kitchen. There I saw all the other agents, Gwen and Trent were sat next to eachother laughing and flirting. Noah was reading a book...Like always. Katie and Sadie were gawing over Justin. The morning seemed pretty normal as always. I smiled and went to go make some breakfast. I dont noramally eat what they make, I go with my normal routine of what I call a protien shake and some fruit. I walk out and sit next to my friend Gwen.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Gwen pretend barfed. I chuckled at her immature action and drank my shake. Everything was going smoothly until grass head had to show up. There was an awkward silence in the room, It was like the life was sucked out of the whole building. Duncan sat down and I scowled. And of course I stood up and walked out making sre to slam the door as hard as possible, Making sure he got my message.

**Duncans POV:**

She walked out the door and I cringed when I heard the door slam. I looked at the others and they quickley tried to avoid my gaze.

"Is she still mad?" I said. Leshawna looked at me with pity.

"Don't worry, She's just has wedding jitters." She tried to reassure me, At wich she failed to do.

"Yah, Cause wedding jitters involve hating you fiances guts." I exaggerated.

**Courtney's POV:**

I stormed out of the kitchen to my room. Of course I was still mad at Duncan! I walked into my room flopped down on my bed and screamed loudly in my pillow. Hey, I know it's childish but I was so mad at Duncan. I silently started to ramble to myself. That was, Because I _Thought_ I was alone.

**earlier, Mal's POV:**

I had to get Courtney to saftey. If I'm able to fake her death and hide from New Era I might be able to ensure her saftey. But of course there was a huge bump in that situation. Courtney wont come willingly. It was morning, I told everyone I was going out on a mission. I went to the spy closet and grabbed my spy suit. I was a black leather full body suit with paddings on the elbows and knees. Hey I have to convince them I'm actually going on a mission. I grabbed other matierials I would need and right before I was about to leave.

"Good luck Mal!" A petite voice popped up. I turned around and saw Zoey AKA Red.

"Oh uh, Thanks Zoey, Uhh." Honestly Zoey had a crush on me since she joined the agency and to be honest, She's a nice girl but ot really at all my type. I

"Well, I gotta go...See ya?" I said awkwardly before hading out the door.

"Oh, Umm Ok bye!" And with that the garage closed. I sighed in relief.

**Origion's base Mal's POV:**

I made it to the base. I already know what window is Courtneys. I approach the it cautiously and when I make I poke my head in and looked around. Empty. She must have left for breakfast. I took a step in and looked around the room for camera's. Nope. For a spy she really is careless. I walked around, If I'm gonna make this work I have to be sure she doesn't have anything that would hurt me or possibly kill me. After cheking the most obvious places I went to her closet. Mean like really like she'd have anything in there. I opened up and my eyes grew wide. In her closet was like every weapon imaginable. Crossbow, Machine gun, sniper rifle ect...My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a certain burnettes ranting. I quickley shut the closet door and rolled under the bed, Got any other bright ideas.

**Present Time, Courtney's POV:**

I sat there ranting on and on about Duncan.

"He is such a neanderthal! and he thinks he high an mighty just because owns a big agency! I cant believe I'm being forced to marry this guy!" I groaned and screamed in the pillow once again. I got up and went my vanity. I pulled out a ring box that held my engagment ring. I opened it up and looked at the golden metal. Inside was my named enraved into it. I sighed and put it back. My life stinks.

**Mal's POV:**

I listened to her ramble on. She's engaged!? She walked to her vanity and I'm still in shock. My stomach twist and flips upside down. Why do I feel this way? I shake it away only for it to come back. I gritt my teeth and silently roll ot from under her bed. As I approach her I see somthing that makes me stop immediatly. A ring. An engagment ring. She puts it back and before she can turn around I put a rag over her mouth. She stuggles but I hold it there until she passes out. I pick her up bridal style and carry her limb body out the window. I place her in the car gently. I dont know how long the stuff will last, I hand cuff her to the seat.

**Duncan's POV:**

I head to Courtneys room knowing thats where she went. I knock on her door...no response. I knock again. Nothing. I open up the door and it was empty, her window was open and laying on the floor was a white rag. Courtney's been kidnapped.

**Courtney's POV:**

I wake up in a cabin tied to a chair. I looked around confused. Where am I? I turn my head and see, Mal. My eyes widened. No he did'nt...

"I know what this looks like..."

"WHATS GOING ON!" I snap at him.

"I'm sorry but from what the New Era's know...Your dead." My eye's widen. Is Mal faking my death?

**I hope you liked this chapter! Trust me things get a lot more serious. I'm thinking this will end up being another sequel!  
Mal: Dont. You. Dare.  
*Whispers* Sorry already have my mind set on a sequel.  
Courtney: I hate you. You better be paying us double! Or im calling my lawyers!  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
